1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of an echinocandin antifungal agent in combination with a glycopeptide antibacterial agent. More specifically, this invention relates to methods of using an echinocandin antifungal agent in combination with a glycopeptide antibacterial agent to treat fungal infections; and to compositions, kits and systems comprising an echinocandin antifungal agent and a glycopeptide antibacterial agent.
2. State of the Art
Echinocandin antifungal agents, such as caspofungin, micafungin and anidulafungin, are a relatively new class of therapeutic agents useful for treating fungal infections. Generally, such echinocandin antifungal agents have been found to have fewer side effects than, for example, polyene antifungal agents such as amphotericin B. However, numerous adverse effects have been reported for echinocandin antifungal agents including headache, fever, liver toxic effects, phlebitis, histamine release, haemolysis and rash. See, for, example, Denning, “Echinocandin antifungal drugs,” Lancet 2003; 362: 1142-51.
Accordingly, a need exists for new methods of administering echinocandin antifungal agents that reduce the side effects of such agents. In particular, a need exists for new methods and compositions that enhance the efficacy of such antifungal agents thereby permitting such agents to be administered in reduced amounts.